


The Best Of Friends

by mugchild



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I let them curse fight me, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Relationship(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugchild/pseuds/mugchild
Summary: Kagami Tsurugi and Luka Couffaine.Assuring each other that they're nothing more than friends. That the only reason they keep in touch is their friendship. Not something else. Not because either of them are in love with each other. After all, they're in love with other people...right?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 4





	1. Making friends is hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to this, I'm not really good at tags so yeahhh. I want to say that you can also find it on wattpad under the same name. Also in this house we do not betaread. I've written them and now I've unleashed them onto the world

That cloud looked like a cake! A bear! She smiled. 

She had an even bigger smile on her face when she thought of who taught her the game. Marinette. One of her friends. They were both only child, so they both knew the loneliness sometimes. Although Marinette had had the luck of two parents who loved her and were not rich. Her smile turned into a bitter grin by that thought. Sometimes she envied Marinette. Being rich was in fact a curse. Because your parents would be – guaranteed – busy. Every. Day. She, herself had more memories of her Grandmother taking care of her than of her mother and her. Did she even have pictures with her together who weren't taken in a studio which was lighted by umbrellas? No probably not. 

A lighthouse. A guitar. A sword. Adrien. 

He wasn't in the clouds, no he was walking down the stairs of the school building. His lessons were probably over. She let out an exasperated sigh, because she couldn't be with him and because he was out there while she was still stuck here. 

Apparently it was a very loud sigh because she was then immediately called out by the teacher and asked a question which she answered perfectly. She hadn't shift her gaze away from the window so she saw the car with Adrien in it disappear in the direction of his house. When could she go home? Her school schedule gave her mercy but her mother did not. She had private fencing lessons and kendo practice in the park today. And tomorrow. Had there been a day she hadn't hold a sword? She couldn't remember. 

Luckily for her, she didn't have to work for her parent, like Adrien did. Poor guy doesn't even get paid. 

Finally, she looked around in the class room. Some girls were chatting with each other, people were drawing and generally not paying any attention to the teacher. They all sat in pairs. Except for her. 

She was alone. 

That didn't matter as she didn't like any of the girls or guys in her class. Even though most of them were annoying and nosy and probably thought the same about her...she wanted to be friends with them. It was already halfway through the school year so getting into a club would be hard. And maybe even weird. She looked at the clock. 5 minutes left. She could hear her classmates behind her getting impatient and already starting to shove their books in their bag to get out of here. 'I'm not done yet! I have 3 minutes left!' the teacher says. 'Great,' she whispers, 'Just let us go already, it's not like we learn anything more in those 3 minutes,' she mumbles. The girl behind her, Lise, hears her and snorts. She leans forward and whispers back: 'Totally agree.' They both face each other and grin at each other. 

When the bell does ring after 3 minutes, Kagami waits until everyone is gone and packs up her books. When she looks out of the window, she can now see her own vehicle parked. She sighs and starts walking.

'Hey Kagami!' someone yells. Kagami turns around and looks in the direction of where she heard her name. She looks at a short brown haired girl. It's Lise. 'Hello,' she responds. She flashes her an awkward smile. 'Hey, I know you're always super busy, but you're also very smart. So I was wondering if you could help me sometime,' she asks with a smile, 'You don't have to of course. Only if you want to,' she quickly adds. The other girl is stunned by her request even though she isn't wrong. 'Why me?' she asks, hesitating. 'Well, I don't want to ask someone else because they're as smart as me. Not smart,' she says and she laughs. 'I suppose so. But you're right, I'm always 'super' busy and I wouldn't know when to tutor you,' Kagami tells her. She looks at her watch. She was getting late...and impatient, she wasn't used to this kind of talk. Normally, she would've just gotten in her car and let Tatsu drive her to her destination. This time however, she recognized the voice. It was from the girl who had replied to her sharp and godless remark. She didn't knew her name and hoped that the girl herself would mention it. Still impatient she reaches for the cardoor and looks again on her watch, this time her movements a bit more exagerated in hopes that the girl can take a hint. 

She could and when Lise notices the hint she apologizes. 'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had to be somewhere,' she says, looking a bit guilty. 'It's ok,' Kagami says while slowly opening the door to the red Tesla to throw in her schoolbag and sports gear and knowing damn well that it wasn't ok. Her mother was not an impatient woman, but she liked punctuality. 'I'll text you, erm...' she looks at the girl puzzled. 'Lisa?' she guesses. 'Lise,' the other corrects. 'Right, Lise. I'll text you when I'm allowed to text,' she answers. 'Is that a joke?' Lise then asks, chuckling. Too late, Kagami's already taken off in her bright red car.

It was not.


	2. The pizza mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami dares to explore the world outside her comfort zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter

Mamamarinette: hey Luka?

Luka: hey mari

Mamamarinette: can you explain how to order a pizza, no questions allowed

Luka: is this because I work at a pizzeria

Mamamarinette: it is because you work at a pizzeria

Luka: ok, then. You call the place, say which one u want, leave your address if u want it delivered, and when we come at your door u pay

Mamamarinette: thanks for not asking

Luka: kinda feel like I don't want to know lol

Mamamarinette: haha,,yeahhh

Luka: mari?

Mamamarinette: jkjk, it's for a friend

Luka: tis what they all say

Luka smiled. He loved her. He really did. Sometimes he felt the urge to tell her all the reasons why he knew and why he fell for her and all the times he wanted to hurt somebody because they hurt her. But he didn't because he knew it wasn't the right way to her heart. No, the right way would be to be a supermodel for starters. He sighed. No one can force anyone to do something they don't want to. Except your mom and your teachers. He was at home making homework but his thoughts made it impossible. And in less than an hour he would have to work. Already. An irritated sigh left his mouth and he tried to refocus on the books in front of him.

'Luka, right on time here are 7 deliveries and here's your helmet and jacket,' his chief threw the latter objects to him which he caught barely on time. 'Thanks, C,' he said and rushed off to his bike. While biking through Paris he could luckily work on some new melodies and learn for the Economics test. He filled in the addresses of the customers and rode off to his final destination, the pizzeria.

Kagami was free. For one evening. Her mom had a late conference with people from all over the world and with the different timezones, she couldn't come home. Thus Kagami had to cook for herself. There were tons of ingredients in the house but she didn't feel like it. Besides when she heard that she would be alone with the staff in the house, she had set up a plan and do something she had never done before.

When he arrived, the Chief called him over. 'What's wrong?' Luka asked. 'Nothing, just a customer who is asking for you. Very strange. Besides, I've got to train the new ones,' he said and handed the teenager the phone. 

'Hello, this is Luka with Carl's Pizza Place, how may I help you?' he automatically answered. 'Uhm...hello. Luka,' a rather strange voice said in a robotic manner. 'Can I order a...pizza?' the voice on the other side then continued. Luka laughed. 'That's why you're calling us right? Or is there something else, since you know my name,' he said in such a way it couldn't come over as mean for the customer. He recalled his strange conversation with Marinette. Would it be the same friend or was it Marinette herself? Although, she wouldn't do such thing. She would've told him and it wasn't April Fool's Day. It stayed quiet for a few seconds. 

'Hello?' he said on the same time the customer also said something. 'What would you recommend-' their voices clashed together over the line and they laughed. Luka rather quiet as his boss would surely not appreciate such foolery. 'Sorry,' they both again said on the same time. 'It's okay,' he assured. 'Well what I would recommend is the pizza Magerita, it has mozzarella cheese, herbs and tomato sauce on it. Very simple if you're a beginner,' he joked. The customer laughed. 'I'll take that then,' they said with confidence. 'Do you need my address for the delivery?' was then asked. 'Yes, we do. Do you have any allergies?' he asked. 'No,' the other said. They said goodbye after that and he gave the order to the kitchen and was then send away on another round of delivering pizzas all around Paris. 

When he came back, he saw that the pizza for the Caller was already done. He didn't see any other delivery boys so it must be meant for him then and took the pizza together with five other orders. 'C, I'm taking these orders!' he yelled into the kitchen before he left again.

The house he arrived at was big and unfamiliar. There was a big gate and a big security system around it like the one Adrien had. Strange? Maybe. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and rang the bell. The gate opened, and he arrived at a normal front door. He rang the bell there too. Nothing. No bell, no footsteps, nothing. By the time he had waited another minute and rung the bell again he started sweating. He had heard of his colleagues having some weird encounters and some even life threatening but he himself not. It was probably because he was the youngest and got assigned the most safe neighbourhoods. 

Although you could never truly know. Then he saw a silhouette behind the blurred glass. He waved and the door opened. 'Oh hello miss Kagami!' Luka said surprised and his voice shot up a few octaves. 'Hello,' she replied. It stayed silent while they both observed each other. Her eyes lingered on his hand and he realized what was going on. This must be the first time she ever ordered a pizza or any kind of this junk food and was waiting for him to do something. 'Oh right, your pizza,' he said and handed her the warm pizza. 'Yes, ehm...how do I pay?' Kagami asked. 'Cash or debit. That will be €8.' He said. 'Cash, please,' and she handed him the bills and coins. 'Keep the change,' she said softly. He smiled at her and she smiled her awkward smile back. 'Good evening, miss Kagami,' he greeted and walked away. 'Good evening, Luka,' she said back and closed the door.

'Miss Kagami,' she whispered. It was an interesting name to be called. She didn't know if it was a proper title, something the people around her would call other people...but it seemed to fit her. At first she had thought it to be inappropriate but maybe it was just the standard. She opened the box she was holding and a warm, damp air of pizza with cheese came into her face and it made her hungry. She walked to the table in the living room and took out a plate and a knife and fork. She opened her mouth and took a bite from the bread and let it sit in her mouth for a while and started chewing. It was nice. She opened her phone and put in a note to herself, for doing this more often. Ding! A message from Lise. How did she get my number? Was the first question going through her mind. She opened the message.

Lise Brennon: hey Kagami! I decided to just message you and wait for a reply because I didn't think u had my number. but we're in the class gc so yeah...

Kagami: That is correct. What's a gc?

Lise Brennon: gc=group chat

Kagami: Thanks.

Lise Brennon: no problem

Kagami: So how can I help you? When would fit for you?

Lise Brennon: After school works for me(everyday), we can also just do it online so with a vid call/normal call

Kagami: I cannot help you on Friday after school(fencing), or Thursday, or Wednesday, or Tuesday]

Lise Brennon: is Monday ok?

Kagami: Yes sure

Kagami: Good evening

Lise Brennon: u2


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah we have my oc now again

The next day, Luka was one of the first at school, hoping he could still get some help for the test he had in a few days. He looked around and tried to see his very good friend: Richard. A glimpse of black blueish hair caught his eye and it was at a considerable height. He ran towards the locker room where Richard was walking. ‘Hey Richie! Rich!’ he yelled and he walked through the doors to see a taken aback Kagami.   
‘Ehm…who?’ she said. ‘Oh, sorry I thought-’ he began. ‘Oh, you’re looking for-’ she answers. ‘Yes, he must be here somewhere-’ he said. ‘Yes, well I think he went that way,’ she said. ‘Oh thanks,’ he said. ‘Just kidding, I don’t know who he is,’ she laughed and smiled at him. ‘Oh, yeah,’ they both started laughing for a bit. ‘Did you enjoy your pizza last night?’ he asked. ‘Yes. Thanks for delivering it,’ she said. ‘It’s my job,’ he said sheepishly. ‘Bye miss Kagami!’ he said and waved her goodbye. ‘Bye!’ she said and they parted ways. The search for Richard continued again. 

For Kagami, the best part of the days were the breaks where she got to speak with Marinette and talk with Marinette’s friends. Like Alya and Nino. They were both very nice people and she thought that they liked her back. Today was that kind of day. She walked around with a big smile on her face and when she saw them that smile turned in an even bigger one which was to say, not the prettiest smile but you could see that it was a real smile. ‘Hello,’ she greeted them and sat down next to Marinette. ‘Hey Kagami!’ they said back and continued their conversation. ‘I ordered a pizza last night,’ Kagami said, trying to blend in with the conversation. ‘Oh, yeah Mari told us, it was your first time right?’ Nino reacted as the first. ‘Correct. I think it went well,’ she said. ‘Cool,’ Alya and Marinette both said. ‘Did you know that Luka works at a pizzeria?’ she then proceeded to say. ‘Yeah,’ was heard from the group. They all knew. Kagami had nothing left to say and decided that this was enough about her pizza encounter. Still, something was bugging her. ‘Is it normal for us to call others ‘Miss’ or ‘Mr.’ if they’re our own age?’ she asked. The group went quiet. ‘No I don’t think so. Why?’ Marinette answered, speaking for the group. The others nodded in agreement and looked at Kagami for explanation. ‘Luka keeps calling me ‘Miss Kagami’. Is that normal for him?’ she explained and asking another question. The group went into thinking again and this time it took a little longer for an answer to form this time. ‘To be honest, Kagami I have no idea why he would call you that,’ Nino said. ‘Maybe he’s just nervous because he doesn’t know you as well as we do,’ Alya suggests. ‘Yeah maybe that’s it. We should just meet up with Luka and Kagami so you guys can become friends too!’ Marinette added. ‘We can go to the zoo!’ Alya said. ‘Or stay at someone’s place and play games,’ Marinette said. They all started offering new ideas to entertain themselves and to bring Luka and Kagami closer to each other. Kagami also thought of some ideas but they mostly included fencing, kendo and doing contests to see who is better. The bell rang and they separated to go to their own class.

‘Hey Kagami!’ Lise said and walked towards Kagami. ‘Hello, Lise,’ Kagami said with a calm voice though you could see that she was surprised. ‘What is it?’ Kagami continued and walked to her place in the classroom. Lise kept by her side as she talked about everything she could think of that would entertain Kagami. The girls stood at Kagami’s desk and Lise took place on the far left of the desk. The other girl sat down slowly on her usual place and looked at her new neighbour with a puzzled look. ‘Why are you sitting here?’ she asked, and took out her tablet and stylus for the lesson. ‘Oh I thought you might like some company. Also, we can discuss a date for tutoring. I’m willing to pay you actually, because I really need some grades to be higher. I cannot get an F again,’ she sighed and said the latter with quite a bitter tone. ‘Of course. I would like you to ask me next time you think I might like some company,’ Kagami said. She would’ve told Lise to go back to her own seat, but the teacher already started his lesson. Very unfortunate. 

Ultimately, it wasn’t so bad. She enjoyed making sharp remarks under her breath to Lise. Because she might respect the teacher; it didn’t mean that she had to agree with him on everything. On top of that, Lise was quite smart to pick up what she meant. They had fun together with silences in between to make notes and to understand the teacher. Sometimes she would hear Lise giggle or see her ponytail shake in the corner of her eye if she nodded in agreement or shook her head and whispered something back in appreciation of what Kagami had said. When the bell rang for the next lesson they kept talking and making jokes about teachers.   
‘Hey, you’re not so bad!’ Lise said with encouragement and she gave Kagami a stomp on her arm. ‘Thanks. I really appreciate that,’ Kagami said. ‘Do you want to sit with me again this lesson?’ she asked after a few seconds. ‘Sure. Why not?’ Lise said and smiled. She had been quite nervous talking to Lise. But slowly, that nervousness melted away. She told jokes and made witty remarks and Lise laughed and listened. Then it was Lise’s turn and she would tell about her family and what she enjoyed or ask questions about Kagami’s life. And as she experienced, Lise was interested in her answers and enjoyed her jokes. She reminded her of Marinette and thus she was treated as Marinette. Moreover, treated as a friend.

‘What subjects are you struggling with?’ Kagami asked.   
'Physics and Chemistry,' she sighed. ‘Good that we have Physics right now,’ Kagami said.   
It wasn’t meant as a joke but Lise laughed anyways. ‘It wasn’t a joke,’ Kagami said and immediately regretted it and looked to the floor.   
'Sorry-,' she began saying but Lise waved her off and started talking herself. ‘It's alright. And I know that it's not a joke, it’s just that it’s blunt. But you’re right. You shouldn’t talk to me in this lesson, because I really need to pay attention,’ she sighed with a sad smile on her face. ‘Alright,’ Kagami said. She nodded her head and they took their places in the classroom with silence.


End file.
